Three Way Dance
by redsandman99
Summary: Jeff wants both Randy and Adam, who are dating. Adam has always had a crush on Jeff and Randy has lusty feelings of his own towards the Charismatic Enigma. One night in a hotel room starts something that will get them all in trouble if Matt finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff made a high pitched whining noise as he was knocked off his ladder. "Glenn stop that!" he complained. "I can't get the title when you keep doing that!"

"Well duh, that's the point of me doing that!" Glenn replied. "What am I supposed to do, let you win?"

"Yes," Jeff pouted. He and Glenn were in the catering area, playing _Smackdown vs. Raw 2009_ on the Playstation 2 that had been hooked up there by Shelton Benjamin. The Gold Standard was kind of upset that his game had been hijacked, but he wasn't saying anything because the Big Red Machine had already threatened to choke slam him through a wall if he opened his mouth.

Glenn snorted. "That's pretty dumb thinking Jeff."

"It is not! Letting me in is what everyone is supposed to do. Phil let me win when we were playing Guitar Hero the other day."

"He did not let you win. You hit him with your guitar and then restarted the game without his knowledge when he went into the other room to get his face an icepack." Glenn paused the game. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, Phil wanted me to give you this." He punched Jeff on the side of the head.

"OW!" Jeff yelled. He rubbed the side of his head while glaring at the bald man. "Do you always do your lover's dirty work?"

"Only when I need to," Glenn replied.

"Well give him a message back for me then." Jeff lunged at Glenn and started hitting at him wildly. The two of them started rolling around on the ground, not seriously fighting but doing more damage than usual when they were play fighting. And even though Jeff was a lot smaller than Glenn was, he liked to fight dirty by biting and hitting people in the groin, so he usually managed to do pretty well for himself.

"Wow, look at the two of them go. I hope Phil doesn't see this. He's going to get so jealous."

"Oh forget about Phil. Jeff is much prettier than he is."

"Yeah, but Glenn's going to kick his ass eventually. Then I don't know how pretty he'll be."

Jeff and Glenn looked up to see that Randy and Adam were watching them in amusement. Randy had his arm wrapped around Adam's shoulders and it appeared that Adam was either blatantly touching Randy's ass, or he had his hand down Randy's back pocket so he could do it discreetly. Jeff gulped. Randy and Adam were so hot together that it was so beyond unfair. They were always all over each other and while it annoyed the majority of the locker room, Jeff found himself feeling insanely jealous about being left out of the action. He had always lusted after the both of them, but either they were always in a relationship or Matt always ruined things whenever he had thought he had a shot at them. It was so unfair. Matt kept him on a short leash and he never got to have any fun.

Adam smiled at Randy. "You'll never get into a fight with Glenn and stop being pretty, right?"

Randy smirked. "Glenn couldn't beat me up if he tried. I'd RKO him into the next century."

"You know, I'm right here and I can hear you," Glenn said. He pushed Jeff off of him and got up to his feet. "And I would like to test that theory."

The two love birds ignored him and began making out and groping each other right then and there. Jeff just sat on the ground and watched the two of them. He wanted to look away because it gave him needs and he didn't want to have to jerk off in the shower of his locker room again. Evan had come in without his knowledge to get his I-pod back and had overheard him. The two of them hadn't made direct eye contact with each other since.

"Jeff stop drooling," Glenn said irritably. "That only encourages them."

Jeff blushed and immediately bailed to the other side of the room so he could go stand by the catering table. He looked at all the food set out on it, not really hungry but wanting to eat so he could do something that might possibly distract him from making an ass out of himself.

Just about a minute later, Randy walked over to him. "So where is your dear older brother at?" the Legend Killer asked. "Isn't he usually following you around and trying to make sure you aren't getting into trouble?"

"Today is his and Evan's anniversary," Jeff explained. "Vince gave them the day off and they are spending some quality bedroom time together."

Randy smirked. "So you have nobody to keep you on a leash then?" He took a step towards Jeff and pretty much invaded his personal space. "Well that is just lovely."

Jeff swallowed heavily. What the hell was Randy doing? Adam was standing right in the room with them. Sure he appeared to be distracted by Glenn talking to him, but Jeff didn't want to be the cause of an argument (although he did have to admit, part of him did hope this was Randy hitting on him.

Randy took a piece of paper and put it in the pocket of Jeff's shirt. "You know, Adam and I are going to be looking for some company after the show tonight. You should come over and hang out." He said the last two words very deliberately and gave Jeff a knowing grin before walking back over to Adam.

Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Randy had given him. It had a hotel name and room number on it. Feeling completely floored by this, he looked up towards Randy. The younger man had his arms around Adam and the two of them were making a very hasty exit. On their way out, they both caught his eye and they gave him little grins before leaving. Feeling even more confused than ever, he leaned against the table. Was this really happening? Did they really want him to come to their hotel room later on? It sure seemed that way. _Matt's going to go ballistic if he finds out._

No, Jeff wouldn't let Matt find out. And even if Matt somehow magically did, why did it matter? They weren't kids anymore. Jeff knew he didn't need constant protection. If he wanted to go to Randy and Adam's room, then he damn well would. And boy, did he ever want to go to that fucking room. _Sorry Matty, but I'm doing this for my own good. I'm going to go have me some fun tonight._

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam grinned as he and Randy entered their dressing room. "Did you give him the note?" he asked eagerly.

Randy nodded. "Yup. I think he'll come to us."

Adam's grin got even bigger. He was very pleased with the way things were working out so far. He had always had a crush on Jeff, but he had always feared doing anything about it, partly because he didn't want to get rejected by Jeff but mostly in fear of what Matt would do. Matt was insanely protective of Jeff and anyone who made a move on the Rainbow Haired Warrior risked castration for their efforts. But after Randy had admitted he had been having dreams about a threesome between them and Jeff, Adam finally told Randy that he wanted Jeff too. They decided to just act on them and hope they didn't get shot by Matt. The thought of having Jeff in bed with them was too much for them to resist. "That's awesome baby."

"I know it is," Randy agreed. He grabbed Adam by the hips and rubbed their groins together. "But I think you and I should have some fun before then. I don't think I can hold out until tonight."

"Yeah, I don't think you can," Adam said with a smirk. "I bet if I really wanted to, I could make you cum in your pants right now like a horny teenager."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can last longer than you can," Randy challenged.

"You want to test that theory?"

"Oh fuck yeah." Randy kissed Adam passionately, and the two of them backed up until they hit the wall. Adam ran his hands underneath Randy's shirt while his jeans were roughly yanked off. They weren't too concerned about getting caught. Almost everyone on the roster had saw them doing it at some point or another, so it wasn't like they had anything to hide really. Besides, Adam fully believed they were all just jealous because they weren't in on the action.

Randy lifted Adam up so the blonde's legs could be wrapped around his waist before thrusting in very quickly. Adam moaned and threw his head back. He loved it when Randy fucked him hard like this. It drove him absolutely wild.

"Damn baby," Randy grunted. He held on to Adam with one hand while stroking his dick with the other. "You're so fucking tight."

Adam groaned and ran his nails down Randy's backs. "Baby…fuck…so big…fuck, fuck me harder."

Randy did just that, kissing and sucking at Adam's neck hard enough to leave hickeys. They were moving so fast that neither of them were going to last long. Adam came first, having to bite down on Randy's shoulder to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain of the bite triggered Randy's orgasm, and he let out a groan as he filled Adam completely.

Adam sighed happily and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Love you baby."

Randy grinned. "Love you too. Now I just can't wait for tonight."

"Me neither." Adam let his mind wonder into the question he had been asking himself for years. _I wonder if Jeff is a screamer?_


	2. Chapter 2

The show could not end soon enough for Jeff's taste. He was so anxious to just get to the Randy and Adam's hotel room that he practically sprinted down the hall once he got back from his match and he nearly dropped his bag three times in his haste. Fucking fate was working against him here. "Damn it to hell!" he yelled in frustration. He hadn't even changed into his street clothes because he was trying to hurry, but the bag was not complying. "I'm going to kill you, you stupid thing!"

"You know, as a master of killing things, I have to tell you that the bag is not actually alive, therefore, you cannot kill it. But if you want, I can help you burn it up for being so damn mean to you."

"James!" Jeff yelled happily. He tossed the bag aside and hugged Mark's homicidal boyfriend. The majority of the locker room was terrified of James (the majority of them did not know about the homicidal tendencies, but he had the talent of scaring people without even trying). "What are you doing here? I thought Mark wasn't scheduled to come back yet."

"He's not," James said. "But we decided to come out and see everyone since you're all here in Reno."

"So you and Mark have been hiding out in Vegas?"

"Yup. My neighbors hate me now because Mark and I have loud obnoxious sex all the time." James reached into his back pocket and pulled out a back of bottle rockets. "Now in celebration of me being here, I thought you and I would go and light these off at Phil until he screams like a little bitch."

Jeff laughed. James had fallen in love with tormenting Phil ever since the raven haired man had begun dating Glenn. James claimed it was an initiation to see what Phil was made of, but Mark probably hit the nail on the head when he said James did it because Phil could be a bit of a drama queen when pushed to his limits, which just egged James on to continue the tormenting. "I would, but I have somewhere I need to go."

James sighed. "Is Matt keeping you on the short leash again? Because I told you that he should have let go a good ten to fifteen years ago."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Matt is probably fucking Evan through a bed right now. I am going to spend some time in Randy and Adam's hotel room."

"Oh, so now you're going there to watch them fuck?"

"God I hope I'm not just watching," Jeff muttered.

James's eyes widened. He suddenly looked like an oversized child who had just landed the jackpot of candy. "You're going to fuck them? You're going to have a threesome with them? Well finally! I couldn't stand you giving them the angst-y horny look any longer. It was getting really pathetic."

Jeff pouted. "Way to make me feel crappy about myself James. I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Well it was." James grabbed Jeff's bag and handed it to the younger man. "Now get your ass going. If Matt calls you and asks you where you are, tell him you're with me. I'll cover for you."

"What makes you think Matt will--" Jeff didn't even need to finish that question. His phone rang at that second and because of the ring tone, he knew it was Matt. "Oh fucking hell," he muttered as he took out his phone. "Matt, what the hell?" he said as he answered it. "It's your anniversary! You should be getting laid right now!"

Matt chuckled. "Evan passed out and I'm going to let him rest for awhile before I wake him up. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you weren't getting into trouble."

"Come on Matt, I'm nearly thirty two years old. If I can't go to work without getting into trouble, then I should just give up because life is much more difficult than that."

"Okay, obviously I called at a bad time," Matt said. He sounded kind of hurt that he had been snapped at.

Jeff sighed. "Look, I'm going to be hanging out with Mark and James tonight, alright? I'm in good hands."

"Maybe with Mark you are," Matt muttered. "When did they even get there anyway? Is Mark coming back on the road?"

"No, we're all in Reno tonight and they just made the trip to see us. Now I have to go. James and I are going to go annoy Mark."

James grinned as Jeff hung up the phone. "You are such a dirty little liar. I might kiss you right now because I'm so proud."

"Please don't," Jeff said. "I need to get going. I want to get laid sometime tonight."

James put his two thumbs up. "Go for it Hardy. Make us all proud."

Jeff laughed at James's overdramatic reaction and bailed out of the arena. The drive to the hotel was a complete blur (maybe because he was breaking the speed limit by forty to fifty miles an hour) and he was feeling kind of nervous as he approached the room they were supposed to be in. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he knocked on the door.

Adam was the one who answered the door. He was wearing only a pair of very tight, low riding jeans that would probably be a bitch to get off. "Thank God," he said as he pulled Jeff into the room. "I thought Matt's radar might have gone off and he actually left the resort he took Evan to just to stop you."

"No, I just ran into James," Jeff explained. "Matt thinks I'm hanging out with him and Mark right now, so--" He was cut off by Adam's lips meeting his and hands going to places that they had never been before. He moaned happily, melting into the kiss and touching Adam with the same eagerness that he was being touched with.

"Holy shit. That is even hotter than I thought it would be."

Adam and Jeff stopped kissing and looked over to see that Randy was watching them. The Legend Killer had obviously just gotten out of the shower because he was still wet and he was wearing only a towel. Adam chuckled and grabbed at Jeff's ass possessively. "I'm glad you like it," he said with a grin. "But I think you should have a turn. I don't want to be a Jeff hog after all."

Jeff didn't object as he was passed to Randy like a toy or something. He had waited too long for this to go back now. He initiated the kiss between himself and Randy, feeling the younger man getting hard underneath the towel. "This has got to go," he said as he jerked the towel off the WWE champion's body.

"Well your clothes need to go too," Randy said with a smirk. "They are preventing some serious fun right now."

"Damn it to hell…stupid pants…fuck Randy, why did you buy me these? I can't get out of them. Fuck…shit!"

Jeff spun around just in time to see Adam falling over from his effort to get his jeans off. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Adam groaned. "I'm fine," he muttered. "I'm just hating Randy for making me wear these jeans."

Randy sighed and helped to get the jeans off before helping the blonde to his feet. They were both completely naked now. "Sorry baby, but I couldn't help myself. You look so fucking hot in them."

Adam pouted. "My head hurts Randy. Sorry isn't going to make me feel better."

Randy grinned. "How about a naked Jeff?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, that will do it." He turned towards Jeff and pointed towards the blue haired man. "Strip," he ordered.

Jeff chuckled and did just that. "Way to sound childish Adam."

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that," Randy said. He grabbed Jeff by the hand and pulled him in between him and Adam. "Now let's think Adam dearest. What can we do to Jeff here that will make you feel all better?"

Adam looked at a lost for words. "Crap, you're putting me on the spot here baby. There are too many things to even begin to list."

Jeff decided to help out by blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. "You could fuck me at the same time."

Randy and Adam looked like they had both been hit in the head with a steel chair. "Holy shit," Randy finally said. "Are you serious?"

Jeff nodded without hesitation. It had been a fantasy of his for quite awhile now and it wasn't like he had never done it before. He had actually done it twice before: once with Morrison and Miz out of sheer curiosity and another with James and Mark because he had been drunk. But he really wanted to do it with Randy and Adam. If this was going to be a one time thing (and he hoped it wouldn't be), he wanted to get the most out of it.

Adam grinned and kissed Jeff as hard as he could. Jeff moaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde as he felt Randy planting kissing all over his neck and down his spine. His legs nearly buckled when he felt the younger man's tongue before grazing his asshole.

"He's just too lazy to go get lube," Adam commented as he broke the kiss. He pinched Jeff's nipples lightly, getting a moan for his efforts. "But don't worry, he's really fucking good at that."

Jeff couldn't disagree. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he was fucked by Randy's tongue. It felt absolutely amazing, but it also made him want more. "Randy," he gasped out, hanging on to Adam just to stay on his feet. "Oh God Randy…"

Randy removed his tongue and replaced it with a couple of his fingers. Adam quickly added two of his own fingers and they worked on stretching Jeff as best as they could. Jeff moaned loudly, too fucking horny to really care. "Adam…Randy…please, someone fuck me," he begged.

Randy and Adam exchanged devious looks before removing their fingers. Randy sat down on the bed and pulled Jeff directly on to his dick. They both groaned and Jeff gripped the bed sheets as hard as he could. He knew it was going to be a tight fit once Adam joined them, but it wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as it did with James and Mark.

"Come on Adam," Randy said as he panted. "I might not be able to wait for you if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Adam said. He grinned as he grabbed Jeff's legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Well not literally. Not yet anyway." He pressed his dick up against Jeff's stuffed hole. "You sure about this Hardy?"

"Just do it already," Jeff said. He wanted it so bad that he could hardly stand it.

Adam didn't ask twice. He pushed in, closing his eyes in pure bliss as he did. Jeff turned his head back and kissed Randy to muffle his screams just a little bit. They stayed still for a couple of minutes, allowing Jeff to adjust to their size. "Okay, you can move," Jeff said.

Adam and Randy kissed as they began fucking Jeff, going somewhat slow at first but picking up the pace as Jeff whined in frustration. Jeff dug his nails into Adam's back, sucking on the blonde's neck as his other two lovers began to kiss. The feeling of both of them being inside of him was beyond anything he had ever imagined. It made him regret that he hadn't tried to get on this sooner. This was fucking amazing.

"Fuck Jeff, so tight," Randy said. He kissed and bit at Jeff's neck, one of his hands reaching down to stroke Jeff's dick. "He's nice and tight like you Adam."

Adam just moaned and kissed Jeff possessively. He was just completely infatuated with Jeff's lips. Jeff didn't mind though. He liked Adam's kisses. They were nothing like the over the top ones everyone had seen on TV. The way he had kissed Amy and Vickie on TV had always been kind of gross, and this was the complete opposite than that.

Jeff moaned wildly. He could feel his release building up. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Randy…Adam…oh fuck…please go harder…fuck me harder…"

Randy and Adam pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. That caused Jeff to lose control completely, and he spilled his release all over Adam's stomach and chest. Adam and Randy came almost simultaneously, and they both rested their heads on Jeff's shoulders. Nobody said anything or even moved until they could all catch their breaths. "Wow," Jeff finally said.

"I agree," Adam said. He pulled out of Jeff and collapsed on the bed. "I think that was the best idea in the history of ideas."

"Oh yeah," Randy said. He lifted Jeff off of him and set the thoroughly fucked man next to Adam. "I think there definitely needs to be a repeat performance."

Jeff grinned. He couldn't agree more with that. _Ha ha, I win,"_ he thought to himself. _That is just fucking sweet._


	3. Chapter 3

Randy woke up the next morning to Adam and Jeff kissing him all over his neck. "Guys, do we have time for this?" he asked sleepily. "If Matt comes back from the resort with Evan--"

"I talked to Evan already," Jeff interrupted. He kissed Randy's collarbone. "He said that he and Matt are meeting everyone for lunch at noon. We still have an hour and a half before we have to pretend that this didn't happen and I spent the night being a good boy with James and Mark."

Adam laughed. "I don't think Matt would quite buy the you being good part. Not if you were supposed to be hanging around with James anyway. He's a terrible influence on you."

Randy laughed at the pouty look on Jeff's face. "It's true Jeffey," he said with a nod. "But don't worry: we blame him, not you."

Jeff grinned just a little bit. "Yeah, okay, so maybe James gets me to do things I shouldn't. But Phil is usually my only target, so it's all good."

Randy laughed again before making a slight moaning noise as Adam bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. "Baby, you're asking for it," he warned his long time lover.

Adam smirked and lapped up the blood. "No honey, I'm demanding it," he replied.

That was enough to get Randy extremely hard right then and there. "Alright then," he said. He sat up and got off the bed. "Adam, you're going to suck Jeff off for me," he said. This was pretty much an order. "I would love to watch your lips sliding up and down his cock."

Adam grinned and jumped on Jeff, causing the youngest Hardy to squeal. The two of them wrestled around a little bit (which made Randy think they should wrestle naked from now on, even when they were in the ring) before kissing and groping each other. Adam kissed his way down Jeff's body, deliberately avoiding Jeff's aching cock.

"Randy," Jeff whined. "He's not doing what you said."

Randy glared at Adam before giving him a swat on the ass. "Don't you know it's cruel to tease the boy?" he asked.

Adam just smirked and nuzzled Jeff's cock. Randy glared at him again before giving him another smack on the ass. "You better do it Addy," he warned. "Or I might just get rough with you."

"How about I do it and you get rough with me anyway?"

"For the love of God Randy, get rough with him!" Jeff begged. "I'm getting desperate over here."

Randy grinned. "Whatever my babies want, they get."

Satisfied, Adam took Jeff into his mouth and started sucking him for all he was worth. Jeff threw his head back and moaned. Randy was tempted to tell Jeff to be a little quieter so the people next door didn't hear them, but who was he kidding? He loved the way Jeff moaned. It turned him on even more.

Adam made an impatient noise as Randy grabbed him by the hips and teased him by tapping the his puckered entrance with just the tip of his cock. That made Jeff groan too, and Randy quickly entered Adam and started fucking him as hard as he could. Adam, to his credit, never took his mouth away from Jeff's dick. He managed to keep sucking, although he was moaning and groaning the entire time he was doing it. Jeff didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to really enjoy the constant vibrations because it almost looked like he was about to rip the bed sheets right in half.

Randy reached down and began stroking Adam's cock in time with his thrusts. He loved fucking Adam so hard that the older man forgot his name, but it was that much better that he got to watch his Adam suck Jeff's dick while he did it. "Fuck yeah baby," he groaned. "You two look so fucking hot like that. I should really be taping this right now."

Adam let out a loud moan as his prostate was hit and that was too much for Jeff to take. Jeff groaned and his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Randy watched Jeff cum and that was enough to trigger his own orgasm. In between getting his ass and mouth filled to the brim with semen, Adam covered Randy's hand and the bed with his own seed.

They all panted for breath and there wasn't a one of them that wanted to get up. But finally, Jeff had to be the one to move. "I should go find James and Mark," he said reluctantly.

Randy nodded, even though he hated to agree. He really wished that Matt wouldn't keep such a short leash on Jeff. For God's sakes, he was a grown man. It wasn't like he was a child. But considering that Matt wouldn't approve of Jeff having a relationship with Adam or Randy, there was no way he would handle Jeff being with the both of them. "If you can get away tonight--" he started to ask.

"I'll try to meet up with you guys again," Jeff promised. He kissed Randy and then Adam before throwing on his clothes and then bailing.

Adam wrapped his arms around Randy. "I miss him," he complained.

"He just left two seconds ago," Randy said.

"I know, but I want him back again."

Randy didn't exactly blame Adam. He and Adam had always had a great relationship, but when Jeff had been with them, something had felt even more right about that. It was like he added a piece to the puzzle that they hadn't even known had been missing. _Maybe we can eventually ease Matt into the idea of Jeff and us,_ he thought as he and Adam settled down to watch TV. _I mean, he always wants Jeff to be happy. Maybe he could eventually learn to accept this._

About an hour later, Randy got a text from Jeff saying they were all supposed to meet up at the local pizza place for lunch. So he and Adam got dressed and just walked to the place because it was only a couple of blocks from their hotel. When they got there, two tables had been pushed together. Matt and Evan were sitting together, acting all couple-y and stuff; Hunter had stolen Morrison's sunglasses and was not giving them back; Glenn was taking both Cody and Ted on in an arm wrestling contest that Shawn was refereeing and he was winning and Jeff and James were doing one of their favorite activities: tormenting Phil.

"Stop it!" Phil whined as Jeff used his straw to blow another spit ball at him. "Damn it Hardy, I'm going to kick you in the head if you don't knock it off."

Jeff put on his best innocent smile. "I'm not doing anything Phil. I think you're being paranoid."

James put his finger in his mouth before sticking it in Phil's ear. "Wet Willy bitch!"

Phil went to smack James, which proved to be a mistake. The larger man easily caught a hold of his wrist and got him into a headlock. "Glenn help!" he yelled. "He's raping me!"

Mark smacked him really hard. "Would you stop yelling? He's not raping you. He's just playing with you."

"Rape! Rape!" Phil yelled again, attracting quite a bit of attention to the entire table.

Glenn abandoned his arm wrestling contest and pulled Phil away from James into the safety of his own arms. "There there baby," he said soothingly. "I'll protect you."

James smirked. "Yeah right Crispy Critter. I can get right past you whenever I feel like it."

Randy chuckled and he sat down next to Jeff while Adam sat down next to him. "This is why James needs to come out on the road with us more often," he said. "Things are always much more entertaining."

Mark rolled his eyes. "You'll be the one babysitting him then. I swear, he gets like ten times worse with you people. You guys are a terrible influence on him."

"We're a terrible influence on him?" Hunter replied in disbelief. "You're dating Michael fucking Myers over there and we're the terrible influence? Okay, how much crack have you smoked Deadman?"

James laughed and started making stabbing motions at Phil, which made the younger man whine. Randy rolled his eyes and looked at Matt. "So did you and Evan have fun?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it was nice to get away for a day."

Evan looked at Randy, Adam and Jeff and frowned. "Why are all of you glowing?" he asked innocently. "I swear, you guys all look like you got laid or something."

James, who just happened to be taking a drink at that moment, sprayed that mouthful absolutely everywhere. Randy reached over Jeff and smack him before giving Evan a glare that translated to _shut the fuck up you bastard._

"Honey, Adam and Randy are always fucking," Matt said. "They always glow." He gave Jeff a look. "Although now that I think about it, you've got that freshly laid look for some reason, even though you just told me that you and James only watched movies last night."

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe your boyfriend is just going crazy. I think all the sex from yesterday has still affected his brain." He reached his hand out to Mark. "Give me a quarter. I want to go ride the horse that's out front."

Mark glared at him. "That's for little kids Jeff."

Jeff pouted his lips.

Mark sighed and handed over the quarter.

"Yay!" Jeff cheered. He kissed Mark on the cheek before taking off running.

Randy chuckled and then kissed Adam like he usually did, although he wished Jeff was joining them. But with the way Matt was looking at him suspiciously, he knew that any hope of the older Hardy taking the news well was all wishful thinking. _Oh boy, this is going to be hard. I think I might have to hire James to protect us because Matt is going to flip his shit when he finds out._


	4. Chapter 4

Matt had a hard time getting Jeff alone so he could talk to him. It kind of felt like his younger brother was deliberately avoiding him. Finally, after much chasing, he finally got Jeff cornered in his hotel room. "What's going on with you today?" he asked. "You're acting all weird."

"No I'm not," Jeff denied. "You're the one who's weird Matt."

"Really? How am I being weird?"

"Uh….I don't know. I haven't thought of that part yet."

Matt chuckled. "You're such a ditz Jeff."

Jeff pouted. "No I'm not. You're just saying that because you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"My gorgeous body."

"Oh quit being vain Jeff," Matt said with a roll of his eyes. "It's annoying when you act like that."

Jeff ran his hands over his body. "It's not being vain when you look like this."

Matt rolled his eyes again. His little brother was such an idiot sometimes. "Jeff seriously, what is going on with you? You're glowing like you just got laid and you've been avoiding me like crazy. Did something happen last night that I should know about?"

"No," Jeff insisted. His left eye twitched just a little bit, so Matt could tell he was lying. The funny thing was that Jeff didn't even know that his eye twitched when he lied and Matt didn't plan on telling him. He didn't want to give up that advantage.

"You didn't fuck James, did you?" Matt asked immediately. He knew that James liked to bring people into bed with him and Mark and he wanted to make sure that didn't happen to Jeff. He had enough problems dealing with the fact that James was a crazy killer; he didn't need to add on the fact of that crazy killer touching his brother."

Jeff shook his head. "I did not fuck James last night." There was no eye twitch, so that part was true.

"Did you really spend the night with him and Mark?" Matt asked.

Jeff looked like he was starting to get pissed. "What is it with you? Why do you always treat me like this? I'm not a kid anymore!"

Matt took a step back because Jeff was actually yelling at him. "Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I was just asking—"

"No, you were interrogating me," Jeff snapped. "You always act like I'm too stupid to exist without you."

"Jeff that's not fair—"

"Isn't it? I'm turning thirty two really soon and you act like I'm still twelve years old. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Do you have any idea how frustrated I get because I feel like I have to be careful about what I do because it might set you off? It's not fair Matt! You are driving me crazy!"

Matt put his hands up defensively. He had obviously should have just left Jeff alone. "Forget I said anything," he said quickly. He didn't want to let the subject go, but this was obviously not the right time to keep pushing his luck. "Look, let's just go watch a movie or—"

"No thanks," Jeff said. He plopped down on his bed. "I'd rather be alone right now."

Matt sighed. He knew he had managed to screw up big time. "Fine, I'll go. But—"

"I'd stop right now if I were you Matt."

Matt turned around to see that James had let himself in. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Jeff gave me the extra key to his room," James replied. "Mark's in a meeting with Vince so I'm coming in here."

"You couldn't find Phil?" Jeff asked.

"He and Glenn took off while Hunter and Shawn distracted me. I'll get them later." He grinned. "With any luck, Mark and I will be coming back out on the road and I'll have all the time in the world to torment them."

Matt sighed. James out on the road with them was going to be pure insanity. He just left the room and then wandered the hallway aimlessly. Jeff was keeping a secret from him and he didn't like it. He needed to find out what it was. _Maybe I should follow him tonight. I know he'll hate that but—_

Hunter and Shawn came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arms. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked. He tried to get free from their grip but he couldn't. "Let go of me!"

"We can't," Hunter replied. "We've been ordered to take you and Evan out clubbing so that's what we're going to do."

Matt kept trying to get free but he kept failing. "I'll pay you a hundred bucks to let me go," he offered.

Shawn shook his head. "We're getting paid a thousand to keep you out of the way."

"And we have been threatened with a painful death if we don't," Hunter added.

Matt sighed. James had put them up to this. It was the only logical explanation. Fucking James wanted him out of the way and he had recruited poor Shawn and Hunter into doing his dirty work. _Whatever is going on with Jeff, James knows about it,_ Matt thought to himself. _That's probably why he's doing this. Fuck, now I'm really going to have a hell of a time figuring out what's going on with Jeff. Fucking James is a scarier guard dog than I am._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff looked at James in surprise after he heard what the psycho had done to insure that Matt would be gone for the night. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Hunter and Shawn lose him? He can be very hard to handle you know."

"Then I'll kill them," James replied.

Jeff whined. He liked Shawn and Hunter and he didn't want them to die.

James sighed. "Okay, okay, I won't kill them. I'll horribly maim them instead."

Jeff nodded. "That's better."

"For you maybe. For me it's like interrupted sex."

"Okay, I could have gone without that analogy."

"Oh you know you love it."

"Shut up James." Jeff stood up and kissed James on the cheek. "Can you not destroy my hotel room while I'm gone?"

"I make no promises," James replied.

Jeff sighed and glared at the older man.

"I'll try. Does that count?"

"I guess so." Jeff grabbed his keys and left the room. It was time to go find Adam and Randy and get fucked yet again. This was one pattern he could definitely keep forever and ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's short, I know, but I needed some filler here. I'll make it up to you all with plenty of hot, sweaty, Randy/Adam/Jeff action next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adam bounced around the room like a small child. "Where is he?" he asked impatienly. "He should have been here by now. I think Matt found out and tied him up and threw him into a closet." He grabbed Randy's arm and started shaking the younger man desperately. "Come on Randy! We can't just stand here! We have to get our Jeff out of the closet!"

Randy put his hand on Adam's shoulders. "Would you please calm down? I'm sure that Jeff is not tied up in a closet somewhere. James would not have let that happen on his watch."

"But what if he wasn't watching? What if he stopped paying attention? Or what if he killed Jeff and is carting the body off somewhere?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Okay, you are not allowed to have energy drinks anymore. They make you way too crazy."

Adam's respone to that was cut off by a knock on the door. He quickly moved away from Randy and answered the door. "Jeff!" he shouted happily. He pulled the Charismatic Enigma into the room, slammed the door shut and kissed him passionately. Jeff seemed to be taken completely off guard by Adam's reaction to him just coming over, but he didn't complain about the kiss. Hell, he kissed back just has eagerly as Adam was kissing him.

"Sorry about him," Randy apologized after Adam and Jeff broke the kiss so they could breathe. "He had energy drinks and it's just about as bad as you on Skittles."

Jeff looked at Adam with amusment. "Wow Addy, I've never seen you hyper before. I'm usually the hyper one."

"I am not hyper!" Adam denied. He pulled Jeff closer to him so he could nuzzle the younger man's neck. "I was just worried that mean old Matt would figure out what we want to do to you and try to keep you from us."

Jeff smirked. "Don't worry Addy. James paid Hunter and Shawn an obscene amount of money to keep Matt distracted all night." He walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He gave them both Adam and Randy a sexy look. "That means you both have all night to do whatever you want with little old me."

Adam licked his lips, growing hard by the mere thought of that. He looked over at Randy, who also now had a tent pitched inside of his pants. "What do you say Randy baby?" he asked. "Do you think we should take advantage of Jeff while we have the chance?"

Randy responded by getting on the bed with Jeff and kissing the blue haired man.

"Hey!" Adam whined. "Nobody here said that you could start and leave me out!"

Randy and Jeff broke apart and chuckled at him. "Sorry baby," Randy said. He walked back over to him and kissed him. "I got a little excited."

Adam sniffled childishly. "You two are so mean. I feel so unloved."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be silly. That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." He motioned for Jeff to come over by here. "Jeffey, why don't you show Adam here just how much the both of us love him."

Jeff eagerly hopped off the bed and began crawling towards Adam like a tiger who was stalking his prey. Adam didn't take his eyes off of him for a second, his breathing quickening as Jeff started undoing his pants. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" he asked his new lover.

Jeff smirked. "I think I have some idea." He nuzzled Adam's groin with the side of his face.

Adam groaned and he leaned back against Randy, who had his arms around his waist and was nibbling on the back of his neck. He watched Jeff play with the waistband of his underwear, wishing he could demand for the younger man to go faster, but unable to make his voice work properly.

"I think Adam might be a little frustrated Jeff," Randy said. He nibbled at Adam's neck some more before biting down on it a little harder. "I think maybe we should stop teasing him so much. I'm not sure he can take it."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked. He flicked his tonge across the head of Adam's dick. "I would love to test his teasing endurance right about now."

Adam whined and tried to thrust his groin towards Jeff's mouth. "Please don't tease me," he begged. "Don't be mean to me. I was happier to see you than Randy was."

"Hey!" Randy said. "I was happy to see him. I just didn't act all crazy and scary like you did."

"I did not act crazy and scary," Adam pouted. "You're so mean to say that."

Jeff giggled. "It's okay Addy, I appreciated your greeting."

Adam was just about to thank Jeff for that when the younger man took him in his mouth all at once. He moaned happily, almost thrusting his hips forward but he found that he couldn't because Randy was holding on to them.

"Careful now Adam," Randy said in a soothing voice. One of his hands was slowly making his way down Adam's ass. "You don't want to choke Jeff now, do you?"

Adam shook his head. "N-no," he managed to stutter out. Jeff was sucking him like he was a piece of candy or something and Randy's fingers were teasing his asshole, ghosting over it but not entering it quite yet.

Randy nibbled on Adam's earlobe and finally pushed one finger inside of the blonde. Adam groaned and rested his head back against Randy's shoulder. "More," he begged. "Please. I need more."

"More?" Randy asked with a smirk. He slipped another finger inside of Adam and began thrusting them both in and out at a torturously slow pace. "How about this? Does this work for you?"

Adam whimpered and shook his head.

"Tell me what will be enough then. Tell me what you really need."

"Oh fuck," Adam groaned as Jeff's tongue probed at his slit. "Fuck me," he managed to beg. "Someone fuck me please."

Randy tapped Jeff on his shoulder and motioned for him to get up. Adam whimpered in disappointment, but he soon found himself being dragged over to the bed. "Take your clothes off Jeffey," Randy ordered. "And look all pretty for Addy. It looks like he really needs you right about now."

Jeff smirked and stripped down to nothing, doing a little sexy stripper dance as he did so. Adam gulped and it was all he could do to keep himself from coming right then and there.

"Now Adam, why don't you settle yourself into dear Jeffey?" Randy said this as a request but it really was an order. Adam wasn't about to argue with him though. He quickly got on top of Jeff and was inside the Rainbow Haired Warrior with one swift movement.

Jeff moaned happily and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "You like this don't you Addy?" he asked sweetly. "You like being inside of me."

"Fuck yeah I do," Adam agreed. "You--" The rest was cut off by his loud moaning. Randy had entered him without much warning, not only going deep inside of him with the first thrust, but driving him even deeper inside of Jeff.

Randy grinned and pulled almost all the way out before slamming his way back in. Jeff and Adam both groaned in response. Adam propped himself up a little so he could reach down and grab Jeff's almost forgotten dick. Randy was fucking him nice and hard, so he was fucking Jeff just as hard without even having to move all that much. The sensations of not only being fucked by the man who knew how to make him scream and being inside of Jeff, who was so tight that it was almost choking his dick, was completely indescribable.

"Oh fuck," Jeff groaned. He had such a tight hold on the sheets that he was about to rip them. "Don't stop. Please don't stop. I can't...Addy, Randy..."

Adam just whimpered and tried to keep stroking Jeff's dick in time to Randy's thrusts. He could feel his own climax building already and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he moaned as he finally orgasmed. He rested his head down on Jeff's shoulder, feeling the younger man coat his chest and stomach just seconds later. Randy pulled Adam out of Jeff and fucked him for about another minute and then he was spent as well.

Adam had no strength in his body now, so he just collapsed down on the bed. "That was...wow," he said in between pants for breath.

Randy and Jeff both nodded. They both grabbed Adam and pulled him up so he was snuggled in between them. "Maybe I should try adjusting Matt to the idea of this," Jeff said sleepily. "I don't think we're going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, especially since the entire hotel probably heard the two of you."

Adam grinned. In his post orgasmic bliss, he was feeling optimistic. "Maybe he won't react as badly as we think he will. Maybe he'll take the news really well."

"And if he doesn't, we can always just run away and hide behind James," Jeff pointed out. "He'll help us."

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "For a psychopathic murderer, he's actually kind of nice."

At that moment, they heard Phil screaming bloody murder down the hallway.

Adam winced. "To us anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

"I cannot believe you did that to me!" Phil moaned unhappily. "You...you...I hate you!"

"Okay, now you're just overreacting," James said witha roll of his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was! You violated me!"

Jeff stared at James in shock. "What did you do?" he asked in disbelief. It was the next morning and he, Adam and Randy were in the hotel lobby, talking to James, Mark, Glenn and one very upset Phil.

"Dude, why are you just standing here?" Randy asked Glenn. "He violated your man! Kick his ass!"

Glenn shook his head. "It's not what Phil's making it sound like. Believe me, if James had done what you're thinking he did, he wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Oh yeah?" James challenged. He suddenly grabbed Phil and slammed his groin into the younger man's ass. "Surprise butt sex!"

Phil screamed and Mark barely stopped Glenn from taking James's head off. "ENOUGH!" the Deadman shouted at the top of his lungs. "Glenn, settle down! James, release Phil and no more surprise butt sex!"

James pouted and unwillingly released Phil. "Fuck you Marky," he said with a pout.

Adam shook his head. "Can somebody please tell us what happened? We are so lost right now."

Phil, like the drama queen that he was, pointed to James. "That _thing_ attacked me last night and poured beer all over my face! It got on my lips and I could actually taste it! It was the most traumatizing experience of my life!"

Jeff didn't even try to hide his laughter. He knew it was mean to laugh at Phil, but he couldn't help himself. "Oh come on, beer is not that bad."

Phil put his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah Hardy, take his side. I knew you would do that, you bitch."

"Me? I'm a bitch? Look at you you queen!"

"Okay, let's not get nasty here," Randy said, trying to make peacemaker.

"Oh why not?" James asked. "It would be hot if they got nasty with each other."

Adam gave James a death glare. "Excuse me? Who said Jeff had permission to get nasty with Phil?"

Phil pointed to Adam. "You see? You're his bitch! And Randy's bitch! They make you scream like little a little bitch!"

Jeff glared at James. "You told him of all people?"

"No, Glenn overheard you guys and then told Princess Straightedge here about it," James replied. He gave Phil an amused look. "You know, if I were you, I would be the last person talking about being a little bitch. We all know that Glenn makes you his bitch in the bedroom and I make you my bitch in just about every other way."

Mark shook his head. "You are going to get punched in the face and I am not going to do a damn thing to stop it."

"Have you guys seen Matt around here?" Jeff asked, trying to get back to the reason he and his Adam and Randy had come out of their room in the first place. He was hoping that maybe if he just came clean to his brother that Matt would appreciate his honesty and maybe even make an effort to accept what he wanted.

"I think he might have been molesting a goat a moment ago," James replied. "I know how you Southern boys can be sometimes."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Mark!"

"I've got it," Mark said. He slugged James on the arm.

James pouted. "I was only joking! God, you people are way too sensitive for your own good!"

"Who's too sensitive?" Matt asked as he and Evan walked over to them.

"You don't want to know," Glenn said. "Just trust me on this one."

"Okay then," Matt said slowly. He frowned a little when he saw Randy and Adam standing there but he tried to cover it up by quickly looking away from then. "What's wrong with you Phil? You look like you just threw fit or something."

"Oh don't get him started again," Mark pleaded. "I can't take this shit anymore."

"Matt, can I talk to you?" Jeff asked quickly.

Matt nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Good. Let's go over here." Jeff grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him to an empty part of the lobby. He really wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but honesty was supposed to be the best policy, wasn't it? "Look, I know you think something is up with me right now."

"I don't think it Jeffro. I kind of know you're up to something," Matt replied. He shook his head. "You're not as great at lying as you think you are."

Jeff frowned. That was news to him. "Oh. Okay, that's disappointing."

Matt shook his head. "Why is it disappointing that you can't lie to me that well Jeff? What are you trying to hide from me?"

Jeff gulped. He was going to have to break this to Matt gently. "I um...I'm in a relationship right now."

Matt's eyes widened. They literally looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "What? When? Who? Why? How?"

Jeff took a step back. Matt had said those things in a not so calm voice. That probably was not a good sign. "Matt, you have to remember that I'm a grown man. I am free to fuck whoever I want to."

"What? You're fucking this person? Since when? Who is he anyway? Oh Lord, it's James isn't it? Did Mark give you and James permission to date?"

"No damn it!" Jeff said, getting a little frustrated with Matt. "I am not dating James!"

Matt sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. You have no idea how worried I was that that would actually happen." He put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "Okay, tell me who it is Jeff. I swear, I'll try to keep calm."

Jeff took a deep breath and almost went for it. But at that moment, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Randy and Adam getting a little touchy feel-ly with each other. _Oh those bastards! Who do they think they are? How could they leave me out like this? Oh they are so getting punished later._

Unfortunately, Matt saw the two of them too. "Ugh," he groaned. "Can't those two ever leave each other alone? Honestly, I don't know why we put up with them." He looked at Jeff. "I'm glad they're together though, because if they weren't, I would have to kill them to keep them from coming after you."

Jeff sighed. Okay, maybe this whole telling Matt thing wasn't going to be such a good idea. Obviously Matt wasn't going to be okay with it, no matter how he worded it. "You know what? I'm kidding. I'm not dating anyone. I just need to go take a walk."

Matt looked confused. "What? Jeff wait! What did I say?"

Jeff ignored the questions and just went right out the front door of the hotel. What had he been thinking? He couldn't tell Matt what he was up to. Matt would kill Randy and Adam and then lock him in a windowless room for the rest of his life. _Ugh, overprotective big brothers...can't live with them, can't tell James to kill him because I'll just regret that in the long run, no matter how much easier it makes my sex life._


	7. Chapter 7

"So it didn't go too well?" Randy said with a sigh. He and Adam were with Jeff, trying to assess how badly the conversation with Matt went earlier.

Jeff nodded. "He said he was glad you two were so into each other cuz that meant that kept you from going after me." He ran his hand through his hair. "He's totally going to freak out if I tell him. I think I might be better off just keeping it a secret for his own good."

Adam clapped his hand excitedly. "Ooooh, the secret relationship continues—how kinky!"

Randy shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Jeff. He's going to find out one way or another and it'll be worse if he walks in on us doing stuff. I know it doesn't sound like fun, but it will be better in the long run if you just tell him to his face."

Jeff pouted. "Damn it, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. You just completely ruined my day."

"Sorry Jeffey, but I have to call it like I see it."

"I know, but you still have to make it up with extremely hot sex later tonight."

Randy smirked. "I think I can manage that."

Adam suddenly began laughing uncontrollably.

Randy and Jeff frowned. "What is so funny?" Randy asked.

"Oh I was just thinking that maybe Matt doesn't want Jeff with anybody because he wants his precious little brother all to himself."

Jeff gave Adam a horrified look. "Tell me you are not saying what I think you are saying."

"Oh I'm saying it. Maybe one day he'll leave Evan and then bend you over a bed and—"

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Jeff yelled as he put his hands over his ears.

Randy shook his head. "Why would you even begin to think that?"

Adam just grinned. "Hardycest is hot."

"Hardycest? Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"I read it and liked the sound of it."

"Read it where?"

"That's not important." Adam ruffled Jeff's hair affectionately. "What's important is—"

"Matt is not going to leave Evan for me," Jeff interrupted. "And I am not leaving you two for him, so get that idea out of your head right now!"

"I never said you guys had to leave anybody. I'm just saying—"

"Honey, I'd stop right now if I were you," Randy warned Adam. "As hot as I think Hardycest would be too, Jeff's way too mad at Matt right now to even entertain the possibility."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "I want to change the subject," he announced. "I don't want to talk about Matt anymore."

Randy held up his hands. "Just let me say something else real quick."

"Oh God help me," Jeff muttered.

"I think Adam and I should be with you when you tell Matt."

Jeff looked at Randy in surprise while Adam's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you crazy?" Adam nearly shouted. "Are you trying to get me shot? I can't get shot Randy. I'm too pretty to die like that!"

Randy rolled his eyes at Adam's dramatic yelling. "Oh stop being like that. It's not fair for Jeff to have to tell Matt all by himself. We need to just sit down like grown men and discuss this calmly and rationally. And if that doesn't work, we'll just have James kill him."

"Randy!" Jeff yelled, completely horrified at that statement.

"Okay, okay. James will just horribly maim him instead."

"That's better." Jeff looked at Adam hopefully. "So what do you say? Will you help Randy and me tell Matt?"

Adam was still pouting. "But he's gonna kill me!" he whined. "And Randy. And then probably you. Nobody will be safe from the Matt Hardy killing spree."

"Honey, why don't you come out and say you're scared of Matt?" Randy suggested. He knew that was something Adam would never admit and it was the way he was going to trick his baby into helping them. Yeah he knew that wasn't the nicest thing in the world to do but it needed to be done.

"I'm not scared of Matt!" Adam said defensively. He looked insulted by the accusation.

"Are you sure?" Randy put his arm around Jeff. "Do you think he's scared of Matt?"

Jeff, who was catching on to what Randy was trying to do, looked at Adam carefully. "I think he is," he said after a couple of minutes. "I think Matt makes him want to pee his pants."

"He does not!" Adam insisted. He glared at Randy and Jeff defiantly. "You two just need to shut your mouths!"

"Aw, poor Addy," Randy said. He petted Adam's hair affectionately. "It's okay. Jeff and I will protect you from the big, bad Matty."

"I am not afraid of Matt fucking Hardy!" Adam shouted. He got up and stomped his feet. "You want me to prove it? Fine, I will! I'll go right up to Matt and tell him that I am fucking you Jeff, and that I'm damn proud of it! There! What do you think of those apples?"

Randy grinned while Jeff giggled. "I like those apples a whole lot," Randy said. He grabbed Adam by the hand and pulled him back down to sit with him and Jeff. "You're the best baby."

"Yeah I know," Adam said smugly. But then he got serious. "But if things get bad, I'm using you as a human shield."

"Okay. I think I can live with that."

"So it's settled," Jeff said. "We tell Matt tomorrow and enjoy what could possibly be our last night on earth tonight."

Randy nodded. "Yup. That sounds like a great plan to me. So what should we do first."

"We should watch a porno," Adam suggested.

"Oh come on…"

"Porno! Porno! Porno!" Adam and Jeff chanted.

Randy sighed. "Fine! We'll watch the porno then. Geez, it's always sex stuff with you two."

The only response he got to that was a whole bunch of laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James stared at Mark, Glenn and Phil. They were in Mark's hotel room because he had taken the liberty of calling a very special meeting to discuss something very important. "You all know what we have to do, don't you?" he asked them.

Glenn shook his head. "No, actually we don't. You haven't told us yet."

Mark gave James an exasperated look. "Is this about us gang raping Phil. Because I don't think he should be here while we strategize for that."

"What?" Phil yelped. He stared at James fearfully. "You wanna gang rape me?"

James glared at Mark. "Why would you say that? Seriously, you've ruined the element of surprise for me."

Glenn sighed. "Stay away from my boyfriend Lawson. I already told you that you couldn't have him."

"Oh come on Glenn, you can be involved in it."

Phil held up a cross he had brought with him and tried to use it to ward off James. "You stay away from me! Don't you come any closer!"

James rolled his eyes and knocked the cross out of Phil's hands. "Can we please just focus for a second. We need to talk about telling Matt about Jeff dating Randy and Adam."

Mark looked exasperated. "That's Jeff's problem James. He's a grown man and he can do it himself."

"But I know he won't be looking forward to it, so I think we should do it for him," James countered. He reached into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a couple of bottles of whiskey. "My plan is this: we get Matt wasted and then tell him while he's like that, so he'll take the news a whole lot better."

Phil glared at him. "Oh yes, that's your answer to everything, isn't it? Let's drink and make everything better! You know, that doesn't solve—"

"Shut your mouth before I fuck it," James growled.

Phil squeaked and hid behind Glenn.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Just because he could take the news well while drunk doesn't mean he'll handle it well sober."

"Or he might not even remember it if we get him too drunk," Glenn said. "Then we'll be at square one all over again."

"Well there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" James said with a grin. He had every intention on doing this whether they liked it or not. He was just telling them to be nice for once.

Mark sighed. "Whatever. I'm in just to make sure you don't blow it completely. Glenn?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. I don't actually have plans tonight."

"But Glenn, you—" Phil stopped talking as James looked at him. "I hate you!" he said as he went back to his hiding.

"Whatever Punky," James said. He grinned happily. Operation Get Matt Insanely Drunk to Help Jeff Out was officially going to be underway very soon and he was more than happy about it. Even if it didn't work out right, it still would be a fun plan to go through with.


	8. Chapter 8

James was happy to find that Matt was already in the hotel bar by the time he, Mark, Glenn and Phil got there. This was going to make his job a whole lot easier. "Now remember the plan," he whispered to the others. "Let me do most of the talking. I'm good at handling these sorts of things."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You define making things worse as good at handling these sorts of things? Damn, I really don't know what to do with you sometimes James. You are just too fucking much."

Phil tugged on Glenn's arm impatiently. "I want to get out of here," he announced. "I want absolutely no part of this."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Phil, you have to stay here! One of us needs to be sober and you're the only logical choice."

James looked back at Phil. The little princess squeaked and hid behind Glenn again. James smirked. The little bastard acted like Glenn could save him. It was rather amusing.

"Guys!" Evan called out. He was sitting next to Matt and he was waving for them to come over to their table. "Over here!"

"Baby Bourne!" James said happily. He pushed a couple of random strangers to the side so he could get to the table faster. Sure that pissed those people off, but he didn't actually give a rat's ass. If someone wanted to get in his face then he would kill them. That would show them who was boss.

Evan let out a yell as James picked him up and spinned him around. "Do you have to do that?" he asked as he tried to get out of James's grasp. "You're gonna make me throw up again."

James grinned. One time he had spun Evan so much that when he had put the high flyer back down on his own two feet, the poor thing threw up all over the ground. Evan's stomach did not react to spinning well, to say the very least. "Oh come on Ev," James said as he put Evan back down in his chair. "Can't I just spin you around until you throw up on Phil?"

Phil looked at James in horror. "Don't you dare do that!" he yelled angrily, making quite a few people look over at their table. "That is not even funny to joke about."

"Yeah really," Mark agreed. "If Evan throws up then Phil will throw up and more people might throw up and it'll just be a really big mess."

"I'm glad you guys decided to come disrupt my drinking," Matt said sarcastically. "Really, this is so much more interesting."

James raised his eyebrows. "What gives Hardy? You act like your drinking has a specific purpose tonight."

"That's because it does," Matt replied. "Jeff is hiding something from me and the booze is going to help me figure out what that is."

_Oh this is perfect_, James thought happily. _He's ripe for the picking._ "That's a great idea. I think Mark, Glenn, Evan and I should help you with that plan." He turned to Phil. "Go get us three bottles of Jack Daniels."

Phil shook his head. "No way."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not buying booze for you guys. I have never bought it in my life and I'm not starting now."

"I'll go get it," Glenn said quickly. He got up and headed over to the bar. James waited until Glenn had his back turned before popping Phil in the mouth and then yanking on the ravenette's hair. "If I fucking tell you to go buy us booze, then you're going to fucking do it," James growled, putting his hand over Phil's mouth so he couldn't yell for Glenn. "Or we will have a serious fucking problem. And trust me, you don't want that."

"James let him go," Evan pleaded, looking concerned by how frightened Phil looked. "You're scaring him."

"Oh believe me, he doesn't know fear yet," James said, grinning wickedly as he did so. He had his knife with him like usual and he could really have Phil scared in about two seconds.

"Let him go James," Mark ordered.

James hesitated for a second before letting Phil go. "Fucking bitch," he grumbled. "I don't know what Glenn sees in you."

Matt shook his head. "I think I should be asking why Jeff chooses to be friends with you. You are such an asshole."

James pouted. "Oh come on, it's Phil! Who the fuck cares if I fuck with him?"

"Me." Glenn was back and he looked pissed. He set the bottles of whiskey down on the table and yanked James up to his feet. James began throwing a punch just out of instinct but Glenn's knee connected with his groin and that put a stop to his punching idea.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mark said, forcibly seperating the two of them before Glenn did something more violent and James possibly did something homicidal. "We have the booze, let's just drink and help Matt out."

Matt glared at all of them. "You know, you could just help me out by telling me what's going on with Jeff. That way I don't have to drink and I can go talk to him about it."

"Oh hell no," James refused, still holding on to his groin. Glenn was going to pay dearly later when Mark couldn't save him. "Jeff is my friend and I cannot in good conscience tell you what he doesn't want you to know."

"But you don't have--"

"Let me make you a proposition," James said quickly. "You and I are going to have a drinking contest. If you win, I'll tell you what you want to know. And if I win, I might still blurt it out anyway because I'm going to be absolutely shit face drunk."

Matt thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay then. You're on Lawson."

Phil groaned and buried his face into Glenn's shoulder. "This is going to be a disaster."

Mark grinned. "Yeah, but if you're going to be in this family Brooks, you kind of have to get used to it. Disaster is James's middle name."

"No it's not," James said as he opened up the first bottle of whiskey. "It's Paul. Good grief, we've been together since forever and you don't know my middle name?"

Mark sighed in exasperation. "That wasn't--oh forget it. Just get drunk you bastard. I'm not going to argue with you right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh God!" Jeff moaned, throwing his head back and resting it on Randy's shoulder. Adam and Randy were moving at a brutal pace inside of him, making it hurt in just the way that it felt fantastic. "Yes! Oh shit...fuck...Addy...Randy...."

Adam kissed Jeff, bruising his lips and dominating him with his tongue. Randy moved Jeff's hair back and nipped at his ears. "That's right Jeff, fucking scream for us," he said hoarsely. "You sound so fucking hot when you scream."

Jeff whimpered as he felt Randy's fingers twisting at his nipples. His prostate was being stabbed repeatedly and it was taking him closer and closer to his climax. Desperate for a release, he grabbed his dick and stroked it frantically, finally reaching his peak when he felt Randy and Adam coming inside of him.

"Damn," Adam gasped, collapsing after pulling out of Jeff. He took a moment to pant for breath. "Jeff, I'm not sure that you're aware of this, but your ass more than makes up for what Matt is going to do to us."

Jeff laughed. "Thank you...I guess."

Randy chuckled and kissed Jeff's shoulder. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

Adam and Jeff exchanged a look. Before either of them could make a suggestion though, Jeff's phone rang. Groaning, Jeff reached across Randy's body and answered it. "Hello?"

"Help me!" Phil nearly screamed. "James, Mark, Matt, Evan and Glenn are all drunk and I can't deal with this alone."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "And I care about helping you because?"

"James is gonna tell Matt about your relationship with Adam and Randy. He thinks Matt might take it better if he's drunk."

"What?" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring Adam and Randy. This was not good at all. How could James think that was a good idea? "Where are you right now?"

"In the hotel bar."

"Give me two minutes." Jeff hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. "We need to go," he announced. "Like right now."

"Why?" Randy asked. "What's going on?"

"James is getting Matt drunk so he can tell him about us."

"What?" Adam screeched. "Why would he do that?"

"He's probably trying to help, but this isn't going to help." Jeff put his pants on. "Now come on! We have to go!"

Randy and Adam tossed on random clothes and the three of them ran downstairs to the bar as fast as they could. When they got there, they found Mark and Glenn engaging in a headbutting contest, Evan nearly passed out in his chair, Phil looking scared and Matt and James still drinking up a storm. "There they are!" James announced, pointing to Jeff, Adam and Randy as they came over. "There they are Matty. Those are the two that are fucking your--"

Jeff quickly put his hand over James's mouth. "Are you out of your mind? What the fuck are you doing this for?"

"He's an idiot," Phil said, making sure to put a few people between himself and James before he said that.

"Adam! Randy!" Matt said happily. Much to the shock of everyone around him, he actually hugged Rated RKO. "How ya doin guys?"

Jeff let his hand off of James's mouth. "Oh my...he actually likes them." He looked at James. "You might just be a geinus."

"Don't tell him that!" Phil exclaimed. "That's only going to encourage him!"

James flipped Phil off before tugging on Matt's shirt. "Hey Matt, guess what?" he slurred out. "Adam and Randy are fucking Jeff."

Matt blinked a few times before grinning. "That's hot." He kissed both Adam and Randy on the cheek before stumbling off for some unknown reason.

Adam, Jeff and Randy looked at each other before shrugging. They all knew Matt would have a different reaction when he got sober, but they were going to enjoy this one while it lasted. It was probably going to be the last time that Matt was going to be happy with them for quite awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt woke up with the worst hangover of his life. It literally felt like somebody was beating on the inside of his brain with a hammer. Groaning miserably, he rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He had literally just got bent over the toilet before he began puking his brains out. _I am never drinking again,_ he vowed to himself. _Never ever EVER!_

"Matt?" Evan called out, obviously woken up by Matt's current activity. The smaller man came into the bedroom and immediately grabbed Matt's hair and held it out of the way. He said a whole bunch of soothing things, and even though Matt wasn't paying any attention to the words, Evan's presence was enough to make him feel at least a tiny bit better.

"Don't ever let me drink again," Matt muttered when he was done throwing up. He wiped his mouth off, flushed the toilet and stood up. "Seriously, I never EVER want to drink again."

"Okay honey," Evan said, even though they both knew Matt would drink again in the future and make that same vow that next morning. "Why don't you brush your teeth while I go get you some water and aspirin?"

That sounded like a great idea to Matt, mostly because of the way his mouth tasted. He quickly brushed his teeth, just about scrubbing his tongue raw in the process. Once he was done, he downed the glass of water and the pills Evan gave him. "How long before we have to hit the road?" he asked.

Evan looked at his watch. "I say about an hour and a half before we really run the risk of being late."

Damn. There was no time to go back to sleep. "I guess I'll just get in the shower then," Matt muttered. "Can you start packing for me?"

"Yeah sure." Evan gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and left the bathroom again.

Sighing, Matt took off his clothes, got in the shower and turned the water on. He still felt like complete and total shit. The best he could hope for was to have Evan drive and catch a nap on the way to the next town. Hopefully if he did that, then he could get enough rest to be able to function during his match at the house show.

As he started to wash up, he thought back to the previous night. Slowly but surely, what had happened started to come back to him. He had been drinking with Evan, James and his brood had come in, they (with the exception of Phil of course) started drinking even more and Matt had tried to get Jeff's secret out of James. Then Jeff had come in sometime during Mark and Glenn's headbutting contest and--

Matt's eyes widened as what James told him came back to him. James had said that Jeff was fucking around with Adam and Randy. And even though it was a tiny bit fuzzy, Matt could remember enough of Jeff's horrified face when that had been said to know that there was no way James had been making that up. _Oh....my...God....I'm going to fucking kill those fuckers!_ He shut the water off and got out of the shower as fast as he could without slipping and falling. He then threw his clothes from last night back on and stormed out of the room.

Evan flinched when he saw the look on Matt's face. "Matt--"

"Did you know?" Matt asked, looking around to see if he had a blunt object to beat Adam and Randy with. "Before last night? Did you know what Jeff was doing?"

Evan shook his head. "Of course I didn't. Why would you even ask that?" He watched Matt nervously as the hunt for a blunt object continued. "Honey wait, you--"

"Oh forget it," Matt grumbled, not wanting to hear about how he needed to stay calm and stuff. "I'll just use my hands." He stormed out of the room, ignoring Evan's pleas to stop and be reasonable. He thought about looking at Jeff in the room he was supposed to be staying in, but he decided against it. He just knew Jeff wasn't going to be in there. His brother was going to be in...in..in _their_ room.

Now since he didn't know what room the two in question were in, he went downstairs to the lobby so he could try to charm it out of the receptionist. But lucky for him, Adam, Randy and Jeff were all at the desk already, checking out so they could get an early start on their trip. "You!" Matt snarled, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room. "You two are so fucking dead!"

Adam shrieked and hid behind Randy. "I knew it! I knew it! James! Mark! Security! Jeff! Somebody help! I don't want to die!"

Jeff just stared at Matt, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Matty--"

"Both of them Jeff?" Matt said, getting right into Jeff's face. "It would be bad enough with just one, but both of them? What the hell are you thinking?"

Randy put his hands up defensively. "Matt just calm down. Yelling like this isn't going to solve anything."

"You're right," Matt said, feeling his headache getting worse despite the aspirin because of his yelling. "Strangling you will do the solving just fine."

Jeff pushed Matt away as he went out to snatch Orton by his throat. "Matt stop!" he ordered, looking like he was gearing up for a big fight. "Let's--"

"Why?" Matt asked. "Why would you fuck around with these two? They're a couple themselves for God's sakes!"

"So? They want me to be with them! We're happy together!"

"Yeah," Randy said, speaking up because Adam wasn't going to. "He's not you Matt. He actually likes us."

Matt glared at the Legend Killer. "It is not because I don't like you," he growled. "But I don't want you two with my brother."

"Why not?" Adam whined. "We're nice and pretty and we give him lots of orgasms!"

"Honey please, for the love of God, keep that quiet," Randy whispered.

Matt glared at Adam before looking at Jeff. "You fucked them already?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Oh Jesus," Matt muttered, rubbing his temples. This was not what he needed to hear at the moment. "Damn it to hell Jeff, this is one of the most insane things you have ever done. I--"

"What Matt?" Jeff asked, suddenly getting angry. "You can't believe I would do this? You're going to tell me that I shouldn't be with them?" He shook his head. "No, forget it. Don't even waste your breath. I want to be with them and that's that."

Matt shook his head. He could see the fire in Jeff's eyes and he knew his little brother was completely serious about this. "You couldn't even tell me yourself though," he said, looking to see if he could somehow get around Jeff and punch the man-whores who were staring at him nervously. "Does what I think mean that little to you?"

Jeff put his hands on his hips. "I tried to tell you once, but you made it very clear that you thought that both Randy and Adam are no good for me."

"Well I'm standing by that opinion." He glared at Adam and Randy. "And if you even think that this is over--"

"Matt stop it!" Jeff yelled, looking ready to start throwing punches himself. "Stop threatening them! I'm not a kid anymore! You can't keep smothering me like this! It's annoying and not normal!"

"Jeff--"

"No! I'm telling you right now just to back the fuck off!"

"And what if I don't?" Matt challenged stubbornly, knowing somewhere deep inside that he was being unreasonable by doing this but not actually caring enough to get himself back under control. "What if I do punch them both right in the nuts right here and now?"

"We'll punch you in the nuts back!" Adam threatened, not sounding very brave with that threat at all.

Randy grabbed Jeff by the back of the shirt and forced him to move out of the way. "If you're going to come after anyone, it'll be me," he said quietly. "If you want to hit someone to get your anger out, go ahead and punch me right now. Just know that it's not going to change a damn thing because Adam and I care about Jeff and we want to be with him."

Deep down, Matt could sense Randy's sincerity. But in his present angry and severely hungover state, he really didn't care. For a moment he almost took Randy up on his offer to slug him but he saw the look on Jeff's face. Jeff was obviously planning on throwing himself between Matt and Randy, and Matt didn't want to hurt his own brother. "You know what? Do what you want then," he snapped, backing away from everyone. "I want no part of this."

"Matt wait a second," Jeff said, taking a few steps forward to get Matt back.

"Jeff seriously, I'm hungover, I'm pissed, and if I don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to knock someone's teeth out," Matt warned his younger brother. "Okay? You can do what you want and I'll leave you to it. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you're not supposed to be all angry about it!" Jeff whined. "You're supposed to accept the fact that I'm a grown man--"

"In age only," Matt muttered.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Jeff. You know you act like a complete and total child ninety percent of the time."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Enough!" Evan shouted, jumping in between Matt and Jeff. "You're both being childish now! You two need to just walk away from each other and cool off. This isn't solving anything."

"Fine," Matt said. "I'm going." He refused to even look at Jeff. Instead he focused on Evan. "I'll meet you in the car." With that, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you the drinking thing was a terrible idea!" Phil said triumphantly. He and James were standing on the other side of the lobby, and they had gone completely unnoticed by everyone else. "Matt still ended up getting mad and now he and Jeff are fighting! Are you proud of the destruction you caused?"

James rolled his eyes. Mark and Glenn were still sleeping off the booze so he was stuck with the princess. "Punk seriously, could you just shut your fucking mouth for once? I'm very well aware of what's going on right now." He shook his head. Matt was being difficult, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve that would be useful in getting the older Hardy to accept the things he didn't like.

Phil folded his arms over his chest. "You should have just minded your own business. You just made a bigger mess of things."

"And you should shut the fuck up before I make a mess of your face."

Phil pouted. "Mark and Glenn said you can't threaten me anymore! They said you need to leave me alone."

"Well maybe if you weren't so much of moron, my attempts to do that would go much better," James snapped. The bad thing about the Phil was that with him being Glenn's boyfriend, there was a limit to what James could do to him and not catch the wrath of Mark with.

"Fuck you," Phil muttered under his breath.

_Okay, that's it_, James thought to himself. He grabbed Phil by the hair and began dragging him to the pool area.

"OWIE! Let go! Glenn! Mark! Some--ouch! Okay okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! James let go, you're hurting me!"

James literally tossed Phil into the pool, earning himself a real nice scream from the raven haired man. Smirking, he waited until Phil was halfway out of the pool before pushing the fucker back in. _Straightening Matt's attitude can wait; this is SO much more fun._


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Randy watched Jeff beat the hell out of the punching bag in the hotel gym. It was after the show now and instead of going back to their room, Jeff had sweet talked the lady up at the front desk into giving them access to the gym even though it was closed. Adam hadn't been a big supporter of this plan; he would much rather have Jeff let his frustrations out in a few rounds of rough angry sex. But Jeff didn't seem to care about what he wanted at the moment and was instead choosing to punch the shit out of an inanimate object.

"Stupid fucking overprotective asshole!" Jeff shouted, punctuating each word with a punch. He was getting so into it that he was even starting to kick at it as well. He's my brother, not my lover or father! Why can't he just let me do what I want?"

"Uh....he stupid?" Adam said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, Blondie here summed that up nicely."

Adam pouted his lips. "I told you not to call me that. You have to call me Adam, Addy or Sexy Stud Muffin."

Jeff stopped his punching to give Adam an incredulous look. "Sexy Stud Muffin?"

Adam blushed. "Don't judge me! Go back to your punchage! Remember Matt? Stupid Matt? Hit that bag like it was his balls."

Randy groaned. "Did you really need to go there honey? The last thing I wanted to think about tonight was Matt's balls."

Jeff shook his head and sat down on the nearest bench. "My hands are sore now. I think pretending that thing was Matt's face was a bad idea."

"Well I told you to tape your hands up before you started doing that," Adam pointed out. He looked at Jeff's hands, which actually looked like they were pretty bruised up. "I told you that you would hurt yourself but did you listen to me?"

"No because you were nagging like a woman," Jeff replied. He gave Adam an annoyed look. "And you're doing it again so knock it off."

Adam made a high pitched whining noise. "I am not nagging like a woman! I was just saying I told you so!"

"Whatever you say Adamlita."

"Randy! Jeff made up a totally false name to insinuate that I have a vagina!"

Randy rubbed his eyes. "Are you guys really going to do this right now? Is this how unbelievably immature you are?"

"Jeffsaphina!" Adam yelled at Jeff, ignoring Randy's unhelpful words completely.

Jeff snorted. "Oh please Addy. I may be the bottom of this threesome but you are so the woman here."

Adam whined and kicked Jeff on the shin. Jeff let out a yelp of pain and kicked Adam back. Adam screamed in pain and hid behind Randy. "Abuse! Abuse! Jeff is abusing me!"

"You kicked me first Adamlita!" Jeff replied.

Randy held up his hands. "Guys please, I'm tired, I don't want to--"

Adam stuck his tongue out at Jeff and screamed when Jeff lunged at him. He began running for his life, getting halfway to the door before Jeff tackled him. He let out a squeal as they began wrestling all along the floor, bumping into the exercise equipment. Eventually (Adam did not know how this happened for the life of him) Jeff got on top of Adam and got the Rated R Superstar's hands pinned down above his head. "Ha! I win!" Jeff said triumphantly.

"Only because I let you," Adam pouted, even though that hadn't been the case at all. "I wanted to make you feel good about yourself."

Jeff shook his head. "You are such a fucking liar Addy. I've got you at my mercy and you know it."

Randy snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing," He bent down, wrapped his arms around Jeff and kissed the Enigma's neck. "Personally, I think being at your mercy sounds like a great idea."

Adam felt his cock twitch as Jeff smirked. "Well if we can get back upstairs to our room--" Jeff started to say.

"LET ME GO! NO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! GLENN! GLENN HELP ME!"

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL CONNOR! LET PHIL GO!"

Jeff's face lit and he jumped up to his feet (much to Adam's disappointment). "Connor's here!" he shouted gleefully. He took off running at full speed, leaving Randy and Adam behind.

Adam pouted. "He loves Connor more than us," he said unhappily.

"Oh no he doesn't," Randy said, helping Adam up to his feet. "He still loves us more. He just needed to temporarily abandon us to go watch Connor torment Phil before Glenn chokeslams him."

Adam shook his head as he and Randy went the direction that Jeff had took off in. "That was mean though. Leaving me all high and dry like that. I think we should give him a spanking for it."

Randy grinned. "I'm down with that. But I think I might have to spank you too while I'm at it."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well I need to be an equal oppertunity spanker. It's discrimination if I spank one of you and not the other."

Adam pouted and shook his head. "Fine. But then you get a spanking too."

Randy smirked. "That's only fair."

So it was agreed: everyone was getting a spanking. It was nice when they could agree like that. It made life that so much easier.

Soon Randy and Adam found Jeff watching Connor hold Phil hostage with a knife. Glenn looked ready to absolutely throttle Phil, but hadn't gone through with it yet because of the knife. "Connor, are you supposed to be using that against Phil?" Randy asked.

Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm not _using_ it against Phil. I'm _threatening_ to use it against him. It's a whole different vibe." He kissed Phil on the cheek. "So how's my favorite uncle doing? Do you still scream like a little bitch when Glenn fucks the shit out of you?"

"That's none of your business!" Phil said, turning a deep shade of red.

Jeff giggled. "Uh Philly, he's the one holding the knife. I think that everything is his business at the moment."

Adam saw the way Glenn was about to snap, crackle and pop and he honestly did not understand how Connor could not be running for his life right now. He felt like running the fuck away and Glenn wasn't even looking at him! "So Cooper's here too then?" he asked. Wherever Connor was, ninety nine point nine percent of the time, Cooper was somewhere nearby.

"Uh huh," Connor said, petting Phil's hair like he was a dog. "He's with Daddy. Daddy said I could play with Phil--"

"But I never said you could!" Glenn snapped. "And seeing how he's my boyfriend--"

"Oh shut up you Big Red Retard," Connor said, getting a look in his eye like he was about to stop pointing the knife at Phil and start attacking Glenn with it. "Nobody fucking cares what you have to say."

"You're gonna start caring when I pound your fucking little face in, you fucking brat."

"Daddy will kill you if you do that."

"Let him try, you fucking little--"

"That's it! Enough! Connor, let Phil go and Glenn, stop threatening Connor! I'm trying to get some fucking sleep and I can't do that when you people are pulling this shit!"

Adam winced as one very tired and cranky Mark came storming over to them. He wasn't going to lie: Mark did scare him sometimes. And this was definitely one of those times. The Deadman looked ready to throttle not only Glenn and Connor, but any poor bastard that happened to get in the way. "I think running away would be a smart idea right about now," he whispered to Randy.

Randy shook his head. "Oh come on Adam. This is just getting good."

Adam rolled his eyes. He should have known Randy would say that. Randy always chose to be nosy at the worst possible times.

Connor pouted his lips and pushed Phil away (Punk immediately went into the safety of Glenn's arms). "You are so mean Marky," the youngest Lawson complained. "I wasn't gonna hurt him. Uncle Philly and I were just playing."

"No, YOU were playing," Phil said, hiding behind Glenn. "I was trying to get away."

Jeff shook his head. "You know Phil, if you didn't scream like a little bitch all the time, they would probably leave you alone."

"No we wouldn't," Connor denied. "We would just bug him more until he started screaming again." The little pychotic freak bounced over to Jeff and gave him a hug. "Daddy told me about the sex with Randy and Adam. I think that's hot." But then he frowned and pointed to Randy and Adam. "But if you hurt him, I'll gut you like a catfish." He suddenly began to giggle madly. "Adam and Randy fishies! They're fishies!"

Adam really didn't even really know how to respond to that, so he didn't say anything. Sometimes that really was for the best. If the wrong kind of response was given, there was no telling what Connor would do or say next.

Randy decided to change the subject. "So where are James and Cooper?" he asked Connor. "They usually don't let you run rampant like this."

Connor began bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Run run red rabbit. Run run red rabbit. Run run--"

"Connor?" Jeff said slowly. "Can you please just answer the question?"

"Run red rabbit. Down the bunny hole, set Glenn on fire again and steal Phil and throw him out a window--"

The others all just looked at each other before shaking their heads. They weren't going to find out anything from Connor. The kid had more screws loose than usual tonight. Adam sighed and rested his head on Randy's shoulder. As much as he just wanted to go back into his room and have some fun with Randy and Jeff, he was kind of worried about where James and Cooper were. The last time those two took off on their own, there was a fire and the entire hotel almost burned to the ground. Nobody could prove it was them, but he really didn't want them to do that again. It would just cut into his sex life, and that wasn't something he wanted at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you still mad about the fight I had with Jeff?" Matt asked Evan. The two of them had been swimming in the hotel pool until it closed, but Evan hadn't really said anything to Matt all day and night. He stuck to mostly nodding, shaking his head and shrugging. It was driving Matt absolutely insane.

Evan shrugged. "What's the point in being mad about it? That's not going to make you act lilke less of a jackass about it."

Matt groaned. That was a yes. _Damn it all to hell..._ "Look, I know I overreacted, okay? It's instinct though! I couldn't help myself!"

Evan gave Matt an annoyed look. "That's because you didn't try to. You just remembered what James told you and without even stopping to think about Jeff's feelings, went off the fucking deep end. Now you're going to be lucky if Jeff even starts speaking to you again any time soon."

Matt bit his lip as he and Evan approached their room. He had his key card in his hand, ready to use it when they got to the door. "He can't ignore me forever."

Evan snorted. "Oh yeah? What about that one time you--"

The door to their room opened before Evan could finish and suddenly Matt and Evan were dragged into the room. Before Matt could even try to attack whoever grabbed them, he was shoved down on to the bed.

"Oh Matty," James said with a sigh. "We really, really need to talk."

Matt looked to the door and saw that Cooper was blocking it. _Crap, I'm not getting out of this....well fuck, this is going to be interesting._


	11. Chapter 11

Matt stared at the Lawsons, one part of him wanting to be defiant and stick to his guns and the other absolutely convinced he was going to die if he didn't say what they wanted to hear. "I was going to talk to Jeff," he finally said, hoping to get out of this as quickly as possible. "I really was. I--"

"Shut up Hardy," James ordered. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that he had Matt trapped in a room with him. "Cooper and I just want to make sure that your talk with Jeff goes as smoothly as possible. And by smoothly, I mean you back the fuck off and stop being such an overprotective jackass."

"Hey!" Evan protested. "He has feelings you know!"

James frowned and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Evan incredulously. "Tell me why I should give a rat's ass."

"Because um...it would be the nice thing to do?" Evan actually said that as a question.

James stared at him for a moment before laughing uncontrollably. "Nice? Nice? What the fuck is that shit?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Come on Ev, what the hell were you thinking? Dad and nice go together like penises and electrical sockets."

Matt just stared at Cooper. "Do I want to know how you came up with that analogy?"

"Not unless you want to hear about I dared Connor to--"

"You can stop right there," Matt said quickly. Now while he liked Cooper the most out of the three Lawsons (he almost seemed normal sometimes...it had to be because of Mark's genes), he found it disturbing that Cooper could take such pleasure in getting the somewhat gulliable Connor into doing things like that.

James somehow regained control of himself (for a moment, it really look like he wouldn't) and was able to look somewhat serious again. "Matt, I don't know if you noticed this, but you and Jeff are in your thirties."

Matt nodded. "Yes, I did know this."

"Okay, but are you aware that there comes a point in every big brother's life that he must stop trying to control his little brother and let that brother live his own life?"

"And were you aware that the point you did that with Jeff is long overdue?" Cooper chimed in. He sat down next to Matt so he could put his arm around the darker haired man's shoulders. "Look, even I've cut my cord to Connor and he probably still needs it! But I--"

"Apparently dared him to put his penis in an electrical socket," Matt interrupted. "I think you are the last person who needs to be telling me what to do with my brother."

Cooper sighed impatiently. "I was drunk when I said that! Besides, by sixteen years old, he should have known not to listen to my dares by then."

"Uh...I hate to say this, but Connor and learning are like James and the nice thing," Evan pointed out hesitantly. He looked ready to run away screaming for that comment.

James shrugged. "Yeah, but we all know he's special so it's all good. And that's not even the point!" He turned his full attention back to Matt. "The point is, you have got to let Jeff live his own life. Sure, Randy and Adam are annoying as fuck and maybe you don't think they're good enough for Jeff. But you've just got to deal with it! I mean, I don't think Phil is good enough for Glenn and I deal with it!"

Matt blinked a few times. "James, do you even know how badly you treat Phil?"

James looked confused. "I don't treat him badly. Sure I tease him and stuff--"

"That is not teasing! That is terrorizing!"

Cooper held up his hands. "Once again, that is not the point!" He gave Matt a serious look. "Matt, I'm being honest with you here. If you continue to suffocate Jeff like this, he's going to end up hating you. Hell, you've already done a good job of pissing him off, and you not admitting defeat now is only going to make things worse."

"Yeah," James agreed. "And worse is bad."

"No shit Sherlock," Cooper said without missing a beat. He kept his focus completely on Matt. "Now you don't have to like Jeff's decision here, but you at least need to respect that it was his choice. Your relationship will be much better if you do."

"Yeah," James said knowingly. "And once you're not constantly babysitting Jeff, you'll have more time to fuck Evan!"

Evan turned a deep shade of red. "James!"

"What?" James said innocently. "I'm just saying!"

Matt sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, James and Cooper were right (which was scary, because they proved themselves right by using reason instead of death threats). "I know all this, okay? I know what I need to do."

James, Cooper and Evan all stared at him, expecting him to continue. "I need too...I have to..." This was going to be really hard to say. "I have to let him fuck Adam and Randy because it makes him happy!"

James grinned. "You really mean that?"

Matt nodded. He wasn't entirely happy about it, but he knew that it needed to be done. He needed to ease up on the protectiveness he felt towards Jeff. "Yeah, but I reserve the right to bash their heads in if they ever hurt him."

Cooper chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll help you with that if they ever do that."

"Good," Matt said, feeling a little bit better.

Evan smiled and gave Matt a hug. "I'm proud of you," he said quietly as he gave an older man a kiss on the cheek.

Matt patted Evan on the arm. "Don't be too proud of me yet. Just because I'm trying to be less protective doesn't mean it'll break all my habits at once. It's practically instinct at this point."

"Oh you'll get better at it," James reassured him. "I'll make sure of that."

Matt gulped. He didn't know exactly what James meant by that, but he did know he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it done yet?" Connor asked impatiently.

"No," Jeff replied. "Now would you quit asking? It'll be done when it's done."

Connor let out a whine and stomped his foot. "But I want it done now!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and continued with his work. He was almost done, so he was hoping Connor could hold his horses for just a little bit longer.

"Jeff!" Adam whined from the other side of the bathroom door. "Can't you give him back to Mark yet? Randy and I are getting horny."

Connor giggled. "They're always horny."

"Tell me about it." Jeff put the finishing touches on his project before taking a step back. "Ta da! I'm done!"

Connor squealed happily and jumped to his feet so he could look in the mirror. Jeff had dyed his hair purple and put a few blonde streaks through it for good measure. "Yay!" he cheered. "I look all pretty!"

Jeff grinned. Connor almost sounded girly there for a minute. It was actually kind of cute...in a weird, scary kind of way (he was still a Lawson after all, and even with being the runt of the litter, he was still a big guy).

Connor, oblivious to Jeff's thoughts, ran out of the bathroom and bounced his way over to Randy and Adam. "Look what Jeff did for me!"

Randy grinned. "That's nice Connor." He looked at Adam. "Isn't that nice honey?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah sure, whatever." He started trying to push Connor out the door. "You should go show Mark and your daddy while us big boys play."

"Addy!" Jeff said in exasperation. He shook his head. As much as he wanted to have sex with Randy and Adam too, there were just some things that were not worth doing. Pushing James, Cooper or Connor was one of those things. "Be nice!"

"But...but...I'm horny!" Adam whined childishly.

Connor (who hadn't budged an inch despite Adam's best efforts) glared at the Rated R Superstar. "I bite," he warned.

Adam quickly backed away. Connor biting someone was no laughing matter. People had been known not to ever be the same again if he sank his teeth into them.

There was a knock on the door. Jeff gave Connor a look telling the younger man to behave (not that Connor would realize that of course) before answering it. Once he got it open, James not so nicely shoved Matt into the room (Evan followed on his own). "Here you go!" James said happily. "Matt has something he wants to talk about you guys about."

"Daddy!" Connor yelled. "Look at my hair!"

"I see that," James said with a nod. "It looks nice. Come on, let's go show Marky it."

"Okey dokey then!" Connor said happily. "Bye bye Jeff!"

"Bye Connor," Jeff said. He was doing his best to avoid looking at Matt. He was still angry with his older brother and he didn't plan on that changing any time soon.

Once the Lawsons were gone, Matt and Jeff just stood there, not saying anything to each other. Adam and Randy both looked uncomfortable. They obviously thought Matt was going to shoot them right then and there. Evan finally sighed and gently tugged on Matt's arm. "Don't you have something to say?" he prompted.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry," he said to Jeff. "I'm an overprotective asshole who needs to back the hell off and let you do what makes you happy...unless it's like drugs or crime. Then that's where I have to step in."

Despite Jeff's attempt to hold on to his anger, he had to smile just a little bit. Matt's confession was making the darker haired man squirm really badly and that was just too funny. "Well I guess since you're being honest here, I should accept that apology," he said slowly. "But do you really mean it?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod. He put his hands in his pockets. "Look, if being with Adam and Randy makes you happy, I need to learn to deal with that. I'm not saying this is going to be a quick process cuz it's my instinct to be overprotective. But I seriously am going to do my best to back the fuck off." He turned to Randy and Adam. "But I swear, if either of you hurt him, I will take your asses out so fast you won't even know what hit you!"

"Fair enough," Randy said with a nod.

Adam squeaked. "Fair? How is that fair?"

"Hey, we've got to start somewhere with him," Evan pointed out. "Right Jeff?"

Jeff didn't answer him. Instead he just hugged Matt tightly. "Thanks Matty," he said happily. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Yeah," Matt said, hugging Jeff back. "I don't want to fight with you Jeff...and I also don't want to end up on James's bad side. Don't tell him this, but he does actually scare me a little bit."

Jeff giggled. "He scares everyone, so don't worry. We won't think any less of you because of it."

"So...if you two are good now, does that mean we can finally have sex?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about Adam?"

Adam just shrugged. "I'm horny damn it, and nobody will touch me!"

Matt looked like he was about to say something nasty to Adam, but then he stopped and grinned. "Actually...I was thinking I should take Jeff here out to get some ice cream. You know, so I can properly get his forgivness."

Adam whined. "Matt! You're just trying to steal him away from me!"

"Yeah I know," Matt admitted. "But if you don't stop complaining about it, I'm going to start playing the role of James and you will be my Phil."

Adam paled at that. Randy just rolled his eyes while Jeff giggled. Poor Adam just couldn't get a break tonight. _But on the bright side, I get ice cream! So it's not so bad after all._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So Matt is going to try to come to terms with what Jeff is doing with Randy and Adam...that's definitely better than risking James's wrath by not doing that. Anyways, I hope you've all been enjoying this and the next chapter of this story will be the last one.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Cannon ball!" Jeff shouted as ran and jumped into the pool. It was about two days after the conversation wiht Matt and things had been going okay so far. Matt was at least making an effort to back off, although he did have a tendency to get kind of twitchy when Randy and Adam got too frisky with Jeff in front of him. But overall, Jeff was proud of his older brother. Matt was making a serious attempt to change, and that was a lot more than he used to do.

Adam shrieked as the water that splashed up from Jeff's cannon ball got him. "Jeff!" he whined. "You got me all wet!"

Jeff giggled. "Well that's a sign you should get in already!"

"I can't! I'm sunbathing."

Jeff tilted his head to the side, genuinely confused by that statement. "Addy, I don't know if you've realized this or not, but this is an indoor pool. You can't sunbathe in here."

Adam took off his sunglasses and looked around. "Oh. I didn't realize that."

"How did you not realize that?" Matt said incredulously. He, Evan, Glenn and Phil were in the hot tub nearby. "Are you that much of a ditz Copeland?"

"I am not a ditz!" Adam snapped. He got up to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "I just forgot we weren't outside!"

"How did you forge--" Jeff's words were cut off by someone grabbing his ankle and pulling him under the water. He started kicking at the person as hard as he could until he got his body turned around and he opened his eyes under the water. That's when he saw that it was Randy. He reached out to smack the younger man for scaring the shit out of him, but Randy grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an underwater kiss. _Okay, this is kind of weird, but I like it._

Randy and Jeff eventually floated back up to the top, but they were still in each other's embrace when they did so. "Hey!" Adam shouted. "That's not fair!" He jumped into the pool and swam over to them. "I want in too!"

Jeff giggled as he and Randy let Adam join them. "Calm down baby," Randy said. "You know you're always welcome to join." The Legend Killer kissed Adam gently, and Jeff got to work on nibbling on Adam's neck.

"Boo!" James shouted. "That's too mushy! Just fuck each other's brains out already!"

"Lawson!" Mark growled loudly. "Matt's eye is twitching enough as it is."

"So?"

"So that means don't make it twitch more with comments like that!"

Jeff abandoned Adam's neck so he could look over at the bickering Mark and James. Mark looked exasperated already with his psychopath and James looked ready to egg on Mark all day if he had to. _They're like a little old married couple, except there's nothing little about them. Oh and they're scarier than the really old people. Wrinkled people with fake teeth have nothing on these guys._

James put his hands on his hips. "Okay Marky, out of the two of us here, who's in charge of my mouth?"

"I will be when I fuck it raw right here in front of everyone."

"EWWW!" Cooper and Connor said at the same time. They were looking at Mark and James in disgust. "You two keep your sexual practices to yourselves!" Cooper ordered.

Mark glared at him. "Fine. I will. But you have to promise to keep your moaning down when Connor blows you."

Phil looked at Glenn. "If Mark fucks James's mouth raw, does that mean he might actually shut up for once?"

"God I hope so," Glenn muttered. "That would be fantastic."

"Hey!" James snapped. "I heard that!"

"Yeah, so what?" Glenn challenged. "What are you going to do about it?"

Phil turned about as pale as he possibly could get. "Are you insane?" he hissed at his lover. "Don't make him come over here!"

James saw how scared Phil was and immediately tried to go over to the hot tub to start some trouble. But Mark didn't let him get that far. The Deadman tackled his lover, sending them both crashing into the pool. "Holy crap!" Jeff exclaimed after he, Randy and Adam got hit with the splash the larger men had caused. "That's not even fair! They made a bigger splash than I did!"

"Of course they did," Randy replied. "Together they weigh at least six hundred pounds. That's a lot of weight crashing into a pool."

"Are you saying we're fat Orton?" James asked dangerously.

Randy gulped. "No, of course not!"

"Are you sure?" Now Mark was getting in on the action of intimidating the hell out of the Legend Killer.

"Yes, of course," Randy said quickly. "I would never say anything like that to you."

Jeff gulped at the smirks James and Mark exchanged. Even though they both had to know that Randy really hadn't meant that they were fat, they were having too much fun playing with him to acknowledge that. _I have to do something to help Randy out...who knows how far Mark and James will take this? Hmmm...drastic times call for drastic measures._ "Phil is planning on running over Connor with his car!" he blurted out.

"WHAT?" James and Mark roared at the same time.

"Jeff!" Glenn yelled.

"Meanie!" Connor whined, glaring at Phil.

"I am not planning that!" Phil exclaimed, looking scared for his life. "I would never do that!"

The Lawsons didn't believe him for a second. The three psychos (and Mark of course) began heading towards the hot tub. Phil screamed in fright, jumped out and began running for his life. Glenn got out too and he tried his best to stop the people coming to get his honey, but he was hopelessly outnumbered. They ran right through him and knocked him on his ass.

"Jeff!" Matt scolded. "That was mean!"

"But it was funny!" Evan said as he gasped for breath.

"Yeah Matty," Jeff insisted. "It was funny!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "And what exactly are you going to do or say if Phil really gets killed over that little stunt?"

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing. It would be up to Mark to explain it away. He's the Lawson family keeper."

Adam nodded. "Yeah Matt, leave it all to Mark. He'll take care of everything." Smirking he nibbled on Jeff's lower lip. "You know, the way you saved Randy there, I thought that was pretty hot. Don't you think that was hot Randy?"

"I thought it was so hot," Randy agreed. He groped Jeff through his swim trunks. "In fact, it was so hot that there's only one way that I can properly thank you."

Jeff grinned. "And what way would that be Mr. Orton?"

Randy smirked and reached down Jeff's trunks, making the older man gasp loudly. "I think you already know what way I'm talking about Mr. Hardy."

"No! No way! Just because I can't see it doesn't mean I don't know where that hand is Orton! You get that out of there right now before I cut it off!"

"Matt! You promised to stop that!" Evan scolded.

"Damn it Evan, I want to swim in that pool later and I won't be able to do that if my brother gets a handjob in it!"

Jeff giggled as Randy and Adam glared at Matt. "Do you have to spoil everything?" Adam asked.

Matt nodded. "It's my duty as an older brother."

Jeff shook his head and tapped both Randy's and Adam's shoulder. "Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go take this party upstairs."

"Okay," Adam and Randy followed Jeff out of the pool. Evan made a few catcalls while Matt fought his urges to cut off Randy and Adam's dicks and feed them to them. Jeff shivered as he was literally dragged upstairs to the room he and his two lovers were staying in. "Damn it it's cold!" he complained. "Who told these people to turn the air conditioning up this high?"

"Phil," Adam replied as Randy got the door to the room unlocked. The Rated R Superstar quickly pulled Jeff into a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, put on a show for anyone who happens to come out," Randy said, not being sarcastic at all in his encouragement. "Show them what they are missing out on."

"No," Adam said stubbornly. "He's our Jeffey. They don't get to see him." He all but shoved Jeff into the room once the door was open.

Jeff squeaked as he and Adam fell on the bed. "You don't wanna show me off Addy?" he asked in between kisses.

Adam's only response was to kiss Jeff even harder.

Randy shut the door and came up to Adam so he could whisper in his ear. Adam apparently liked what he said because he got off of Jeff and slapped Randy's ass. "Have fun big boy."

Jeff didn't have a chance to ask what kind of fun Adam was encouraging. Randy quickly removed his trunks and wrapped took his semi-erect cock into his mouth. "Oh God!" Jeff gasped, immediately trying to thrust his hips up. Randy didn't allow him to do that though, which was frustrating. "Randy!" He grabbed the younger man by the back of the head and tried to force him downards.

"Nuh uh uh!" Adam said with a shake of his head. He had already taken off his swimming attire. "You're not setting the pace here Jeff. We are." He got on the bed, grabbed Jeff's wrists and pinned his hands down above his head.

Jeff whined and tried to get his hands free. "This isn't fair!" he informed them. He meant to say that with authority, but that was impossible with the way Randy's mouth was working him over. He wiggled around on the bed, quickly becoming a writhing mess. Randy was sucking him in just the way he loved to be sucked, and the fact that one of Orton's hands was cupping his balls and the fingers on the other hand were now being used to prep him. "Oh God....Randy please...mmmm....more...."

"You heard the man Randy," Adam said, watching the scene before him with lustful eyes. "He wants more."

Randy looked up at Jeff while continuing his task, deep throating the writhing man while probing his prostate constantly. Jeff's breathing became ragged and he started writhing around more. "Oh fuck...Randy...Randy....Randy!" Jeff's body trembled as he shot his load right down Randy's throat.

"Now that is hot," Adam said as Randy swallowed it hard. As soon as Randy moved his head back up, Adam grabbed him and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Jeff watched as the kissing turned to biting and attacking and the removal of Randy's clothes and the pulling of Adam's hair. Despite the fact that he had just came barely thirty seconds ago, Jeff already felt his cock twitching back to life.

Adam and Randy soon noticed how worked up Jeff was getting again. "Look at Addy," Randy said huskily. "Look at how hot he's getting watching us."

"Of course he's getting hot by watching us," Adam said cockily. "I would get hot too if I was watching us."

Jeff whimpered as Adam reached out and began stroking his cock. "Oooohhhh," he whined, thrusting up into Adam's hand as hard as he could. "Fuck me. Please fuck me."

"Now how can we resist a plea like that?" Randy said to nobody in particular.

Jeff gasped as Adam and Randy practically jumped on him. The three of them were a tangled mess of bodies but even with the skin on skin contact they needed more. Jeff gasped a whole bunch of fingers were shoved inside of him, twisting and moving to stretch him. "Addddddyyyyy," he groaned. "Rannnnndddddyyyyy. Don't tease meeeeeee."

Adam laughed. "It's kind of hard to stop the teasing when you moan like that." He sucked on Jeff's neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

"But fucking me will be more fun than teasing me!" Jeff pointed out. He was starting to get desperate now.

"He's got a good point," Randy admitted. He removed his fingers and Adam followed his lead. Jeff wrapped his legs around Randy's waist as he felt the heads of both dicks poke at his entrance. He did his best to realax his body, but it did still hurt a quite a bit when both of his lovers slammed into him at the same time.

"Oh shit," Adam groaned. He rested his forehead against the back of Jeff's neck. "How in the hell do you stay so tight Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head. He honestly had no idea. He took a couple deep breaths, quickly adjusting to the cocks inside him. "Go," he ordered. "Now."

"Damn, you're a little bossy bitch," Randy said tauntingly. He nodded at Adam before the both of them nearly pulled all the way out and slammed back in. All three of them groaned loudly. There was little time of rest after that though. Randy and Adam got lost in their lust and began thrusting inside of Jeff as hard and fast as they could. Jeff moaned wildly, digging his nails into Randy's back so deeply that he drew blood. He felt Randy's fingers pressing tightly on his hips and he could feel Adam's hands roaming just about everywhere they could go. "Stroke me," he whimpered helplessly. He knew that he wasn't going to last too much longer. Not after having one orgasm already. "Please Addy, make me cum."

Adam quickly grabbed Jeff's dick and stroked it. Jeff mewled helplessly as he came yet again, this second orgasm being even more powerful than the first one he had. Randy and Adam came at pretty much the same time next. A bunch of incoherent yells and moans filled the room, and all three of them collapsed on top of each other.

"Holy shit," Jeff said as he panted for breath.

"Yeah," Adam said, wiping his sweaty hair out of his face. "That about sums it up."

Randy made a little noise of agreement as he nuzzled Jeff's neck.

Jeff grinned and made himself as comfortable as possible. Words could not express how right this felt. Being with both Adam and Randy was exactly where he needed to be.

"So do you think we should go save Punk or not?" Adam asked suddenly.

Both Randy and Jeff looked at Adam like he had gone completely and totally insane. "Why in the world would we do a thing like that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Randy added. "I think the mind blowing orgasm has caused you to go temporarily insane."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He wrapped his arms around Jeff and Randy. "So what should we do now?"

"We sleep now," Randy replied. "That's the plan. Any objections?"

Jeff shook his head. Sleep definitely sounded good at the moment. He needed to get some energy for another round with his lovers anyway. _Yup,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _This is definitely where I'm supposed to be._


End file.
